jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Mei
is an islander from Kotaku. Appearance As a child, Mei was fairly short. She wears her hair in two braided Chinese-style buns at the back of her head. She wears a robe along with a skirt. She also has a strange marking that runs diagonally from her shoulder to her back. After her first growth from using Tao, Mei's face matures and grows about the same height as Fuchi. Her body matures further on after releasing her Tao to save Gabimaru. Gallery Personality Mei is a shy and quiet girl. She is innocent and can easily be frightened when harm comes to her. She is kind, as shown when she supplied towels to Sagiri and Yuzuriha during their bath. She can also be accepting of others when seeing their good qualities. When they first met, Mei was afraid of Gabimaru because of his intimating demeanor but after showing signs of respect towards her she wasn't afraid to come near him. After being around Tamiya, Mei adopted some of his vocabulary and would communicate in his language whenever she talks to him. History Mei once resided in Hōrai but was later banished and scarred by Rien for only having Yin chi. In addition, she was also given the option of either dying or becoming a part of the Dōshi's Bochu Jutsu training. However, she managed to escape alive and was founded by Hōko who took her in. The two lived together peacefully in the abandoned village of Hōjō. Plot Lord Tensen Arc Mei spots Gabimaru, Sagiri, Yuzuriha and Senta gazing at the village. Gabimaru senses her presence and goes after her. After being captured by him she cries from his frightening behavior. Sagiri calms her down and takes her back to the group with Hōko taken down. Hōko then persuades them into coming to the village. While Sagiri and Yuzuriha were taking a bath, Mei supplies them with towels. She then joins the group discussing about the elixir, the island, and Lord Tensen. Hōko shows them that the elixir exist by separating its hand and regenerating it. Gabimaru looks towards Mei with his sword and asked if she is also blessed with this ability, resulting in her becoming scarred. She then goes to take a bath but is walked in by Gabimaru and Sagiri and screams in panic. Sagiri provides the two with a proper bath and offers to clean Mei. After noticing Mei's marking on her back, Gabimaru advised her that appearance do not matter and that she should not to try hide her marking. Mei notices Gabimaru's respectful behavior and finds it safe to come near him. The two then return to the lodging and rest for the night. Right after Gabimaru left for Hōrai and was on the verge of death from battling Zhu Jin, Mei appears besides him and helps him escape by creating a crater leading down a cliff. While asleep, the two are found by Tamiya Gantetsusai and Yamada Asaemon Fuchi. She later wakes up slightly grown up which surprises Gabimaru. After speaking for the first time to Gabimaru, he quickly asked her if she knew anything about the elixir and her strange power. Mei says that her power is called Tao but confuses them with her odd explanation. The group are then approached by the Sōshin. Wanting to know how to use Tao, Tamiya carries Mei on his shoulder and asked her to teach him how to master it while fighting the Sōshin. Tamiya ask Mei for reports on his progress of awakening Tao as he kills the Sōshin. Mei says no because he was using too much of his strength. Tamiya then pointed to Gabimaru but Mei says that he is also using too much of his strength. After looking at her with a scary expression she starts to cry much to Gabimaru's disappointment. Mei is then captured by a Dōshi who is pleased with meeting her and addresses her in a polite manner. The Dōshi explains to them that Mei is similar to Lord Tensen and ask her to return to Hōrai for guidance. She then looks towards Gabimaru with tears in her eyes and instantly appears by her side. He explains that even though she was none of his concern he still wanted to protect her. Gabimaru asked the Dōshi why they wanted Mei. The Dōshi explains that she is a part of their training in Bochu Jutsu where they preform sexual congress and join their Yang with her Yin, which causes her to become frighten. She continues to tremble as he explains to them her past of being banished from the palace, being scarred by Rien and given the option of dying or being part of the Dōshi's training. Hearing enough of what they had to say, Gabimaru and Tamiya stand behind Mei to defend her from the transformed Dōshi's. After Fuchi interpreted Mei's words about Tao, Mei helps Gabimaru try to sense his Tao by touching his hand. Gabimaru finds it hard to believe that by accepting his weakness he will be able to learn Tao. However, after Mei states that strength derives from weakness, Gabimaru manages to understand and awakens his Tao. After he steps forward to confront the Dōshi's once again, Mei comments on how Gabimaru possess a huge amount of Tao. She then watches as Gabimaru dodges the Dōshi's invisible attacks. Tamiya states that Gabimaru was able to understand Tao quickly because of his ninja training, but Mei shakes her head in disagreement. The three are then shocked to see Gabimaru dispel the Centipede Dōshi's transformation. After Gabimaru and Tamiya finish off the Dōshi, Fuchi suggests asking Mei for guidance but Tamiya thinks that it would be best for her to return home. Gabimaru tells Mei that he was still indebted to her and was willing to go along with whatever she wanted to do. Before she had a chance to make up her mind, she is shocked to see Gabimaru bleeding from his nose and faints. They then travel halfway up the valley and settle in a cave. After Gabimaru awakens, Mei provides information about what she knows about Tao and has Fuchi interpret her words. The group then decides to get some rest for tomorrow. Mei comes out to see Gabimaru and asked if he was okay. He answers that he was okay, however, Mei becomes frighten when she sees that a part of Gabimaru's Tao is missing. The next day, the group travels up the valley to reach Hōrai. Upon making it to the top, they encounter Aza Chōbē and Aza Tōma. After Chōbē attacks Gabimaru, he counter attacks by snapping Chobe's neck, but after surviving and throwing Gabimaru to the ground, Mei warns Gabimaru that Chōbē had a large amount of Tao. While fighting Chōbē, the three notices that Gabimaru is acting unusual. Mei explains that Gabimaru's Tao is acting strange and has lost the thing that made him strong. While fighting Tamiya, Tōma orders the enslaved Dōshi to attack her and Fuchi, however, Fuchi draws out his swords to guard Mei. She then watches as Gabimaru fights a transformed Chōbē while in critical condition. After Gabimaru sees an opponent to attack, Mei runs to stop him before he attempts to use up his remaining life. Mei ends the fight by releasing her Tao to create a massive crater. Gabimaru and Tōma remain save on the edge while Chōbē falls down the valley. Mei's body then matures further. She is then given Tamiya's robe for coverage and travels with the group to the front gate of Hōrai where they meet Sagiri, Yuzuriha, Yamada Asaemon Shion and Nurugai. Seeing Mei's state, Hōko asked if she used her power which she answers yes. He then expresses his gratitude that the group kept Mei safe. She is then comforted by Sagiri after seeing the state she is in. After realizing that Gabimaru has loss his memories after shortly waking up, Sagiri pins him down to have him cooperate and restore his Tao. Tamiya thinks that they are performing Bochu Jutsu but Mei blushes saying that it was different yet similar. The group then relocates to a cave to escape from Lord Tensen's sensory field. Abilities and Powers Tao Mei has knowledge of Tao and is capable of using it. She was able to use it against Gabimaru and cause him harm despite her small body. Mei is also able to release a large amount of her Tao to create craters. For unknown reasons, Mei's use of Tao results in her body maturing. Trivia *Mei ranked 9th in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 390 votes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Islanders